Happiness!
by choco momo
Summary: [SiBum Fanfiction] Hanya kumpulan cerita singkat keluarga kecil Siwon dan Kibum bersama putra mereka, Choi Minho.Fluff/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/AU/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Family.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Happiness_ Super Junior

Cast and anything in this story © SMent

**SiBum Family**

"_Apa kau Kim Kibum, bersedia menerima Choi Siwon dalam keadaan sakit ataupun senang. Suda dan duka?"_

_Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan sesosok namja yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya dengan jemari saling bertaut, seakan mengerti tentang kecemasan juga ketakutan yang melanda didalm benaknya, namja tampan dengan setelan tuxedo putih itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh pengertian dengan seulas senyuman simpul yang tersungging dibibirnya, seakan berkata bahwa segala akan baik-baik saja._

_Hanya ada Taeminakinan dikedua mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cinta, menghilangkan semua keraguan yang bersarang didalam pikirannya._

_Dia adalah namja yang dia cintai, yang selama ini berbagi segala hal dengannya. Yang berada disisinya ketika dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berdiri diatas kedua kakinya yang goyah._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Satu kalimat yang terucap meski tanpa ada suara yang terdengar._

"_Ya, aku bersedia.:_

_Air mata jatuh menggenang dikedua pipinya ketika sama-sama pastur mengucapkan tenang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu dan kemudian yang dapat dia rasakan hanyalah sebuah ciuman singkat menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak ada nafus. Hanya ada rasa cinta dan kasih._

.

.

.

Kibum tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang kala orb beningnya menyaksikan buntalan berupa gubungan selimut diatas tempat tidur mereka dan kemudian dengan langkah tidak sabar melangkah kearah tempat tidur besar dengan langkah-langkah panjang sebelum kemudian menarik paksa selimut berwarna biru itu hingga tersingkap dan menampakkan dua orang yang masih sibuk bergelung diantara tumpukan bantal.

"Ayo, jagoan-jagoan eomma bangun sekarang."

Tidak mengindahkan perkataan istrinya, Choi Siwon—namja yang telah resmi menikahinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu—justru malah mengetatkan pelukannya pada putra tunggal mereka Choi Minho yang sepertinya sekarang tubuh mungilnya telah beralih fungsi menjadi guling dadakan.

Gumaman samar meluncur bebas dari mulut keduanya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya heran, kenapa susah sekali membangunkan kedua laki-laki dirumah ini. Padahal dia juga namja kan? Tetapi meskipun begitu, Kibum tetap tidak dapat menahan senyuman melengkung dibibirnya.

Melihat gelagat keduanya yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk sekedar membuka mata dan turun dari tempat tidur besar mereka, Kibum lantas ikut merangkak naik dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh keduanya hingga membuat suami dan putranya memekik karena terkejut yang segera berganti menjadi suara tawa cekikikan.

"Ppopo?"

Siwon memajukan bibirnya kearah Kibum dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam meski dia tahu suaminya itu telah bangun dan mendatangkan tawa dari namja cantik yang telah resmi menyandang marga Choi dibelakangan namanya itu sebelum kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir orang yang paling dia kasihi.

Minho melompat bangun dari posisi berbaringnya saat kedua matanya menangkap aksi yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. "Eomma, Minhonnie juga mau Ppopo." Minho memekik nyaring sembari melingkarkan lengan kecilnya disekeliling leher sang ibu.

Berusaha mendominasi dan mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari ibunya, membuat tawa geli meluncur dari kerongkongan Siwon melihat bagaimana tingkah putranya pada sang ibu. Gemas, Siwon justru ikut melingkatkan lengannya mendakap tubuh istri dan putranya secara bersamaan dan membuat kedua orang itu memberontak ingin melepaskan diri.

Siwon tergelak dengan suara begitu nyaring hingga menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan, menyaksikan betapa berbahagianya keluarga mereka, memiliki orang-orang ya paling dia kasihi didunia ini disampingnya dan melengkapi kehidupannya yang semakin sempurna sekarang dengan kehadiran buah hati mereka.

Kamar yang mulanya sunyi senyap kembali dipenuhi tawa penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Choi Minho. Putra tunggalnya yang dia lahirkan satu tahun setelah pernikahan mereka yang saat ini sedang mengenyam pendidikan disebuh play group, diusianya yang telah menginjak empat tahun mulai mempelajari banyak hal.

Darah Choi yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya, juga kepintaran yang diawarisinya dari kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya lebih mudah menyerap semua yang ada disekitarnya termasuk tentang bagaimana dia meniru kebiasaan sehari-hari ayahnya.

Seperti saat ini, Minho duduk dikurisnya didepan meja makan—sedang menggenggam sendok dan garpu diantara kedua tangannya yang mungil sambil sesekali mengetukkanya diatas permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kaca tebal—telah siap dengan seragam putih dilapisi rompi kota-kotak berwarna biru yang senada dengan celana pendek yang dia kenakan dan juga dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang bertengger manis dilehernya.

Minho segera meletakkan garpu dan sendok yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ketika sudut matanya dengan sengaja melirik kearah ayahnya yang duduk dikursi kepala keluarga persis disamping kirinya dan melihat namja dewasa itu sedang membetulkan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya agar terlihat lebih rapi dan membuat Minho melakukan persis seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya, membuat Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat melihatnya.

Entah darimana datangnya pemikiran bocah itu untuk meniru semua yang dilakukan ayahnya sehari-hari. Mereka bahkan punya banyak sekali pakaian dengan model dan warna yang sama. Dan setiap kali mereka membicarakan tentang keunikan tingkah laku putra mereka, Siwon hanya berucap dengan bangga bahwa Minho adalah putranya dan anak itu hanya sedang berusaha mempelajari segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya dengan cara meniru seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai panutan baginya.

Saat itu Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sepihak suaminya yang sedikit banyak terasa masuk akal baginya.

Kibum tersenyum sembari meletakkan segelas susu vanilla untuk putranya dan kopi espresso untuk suaminya diatas meja ketika kedua matanya mendapati Minho yang sedang membuka majalah anak-anak ketika dirinya mendapati sang ayah mulai membaca Koran paginya.

Namja itu mendudukan dirinya disamping putranya dan mulai memakan sarapannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Minho yang sekarang sedang sibuk meminum susu dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil hanya karena sang ayah juga meminum kopinya. Ukuran gelas yang cukup besar sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mengikuti semua gerakan yang ayahnya lakukan.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat semua orang gemas saat melihatnya.

Kebiasaan mari-meniru-ayah itu terus berlangsung bahkan hingga Siwon mulai memakan sarapannya, yang saat itu juga Minho akan melakukan hal yang sama dan bergegas memasukkan waffle dengan saus madu itu kedalam mulut kecilnya meskipun harus dibantu oleh Kibum agar tidak belepotan dan mengotori seragam putih yang dikenakan bocah kecil itu.

Siwon hanya terkekeh saat menyaksikan tingakah menggemaskan putra mereka lalu kemudian mulai mengacak-acak pucuk kepala Minho yang segera saja mendatangkan protes dari bocah yang belum genap berusia lima tahun itu.

"Appa, nanti rambut Minhonnie berantakan." Gerutunya dengan suara cadel khas anak-anak dan membuat tawa Siwon meledak karenanya.

Siwon menelan makannya dengan sempurn sebelum buka suara. Menatap putra tunggalnya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan yang telah disuapkan istrinya pda mulut bocah kecil itu. "Bagaimana putra appa disekolah?"

Minho tersenyum menampakkan barisan gigi susunya yang berjejer rapi dan kecil. "Minhonnie dapat sepuluh lagi appa," pekiknya penuh semangat.

Siwon terkekeh. "Jinjja? Wah, anak appa sangat hebat.'"

"Tentu, aku kan anak appa dan eomma. Disekolah Minhonnie juga dapat teman baru." Ceritanya.

"Huum, siapa namanya. Appa dia baik pada anak appa?"

Minho mengangguk. Semburat merah kecil mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang putih. "Namanya Taemin Appa, dan Taemin sangat baik pada Minhonnie."

Kali ini ganti Kibum yang terkekeh. "Appa eomma melihat wajah anak eomma memerah? Appa Minho eomma suka pada Taemin."

Minho memajukan bibirnya dengan kedua pipi chubby yang telah memerah sempurna yang diwarikan oleh Kibum padanya. "Tentu Taemin sangat baik, Taemin beri Minho bekal siangnya, jadi Minhonnie bantu dia saat Taemin jatuh.

Kedua orang dewas diruangan itu lantas saling menatap saat mendengar penuturan putra mereka dan mulai tertawa. "Apa Taemin menangis saat terjatuh?"

Minho mengangguk sekali lagi. "Iya eomma, menangis jadi Minhonnie cium Taemin supaya Taemin tidak menangis lagi."

Cium?

Ya ampun.

Kali ini Siwon benar-benar berhenti memakan sarapannya dan mulai mendengarkan dengan serius. "Ooh ya, memangnya Minhonnie cium Taemin dimana?"

"Disini." Minho menunjuk bibirnya. "Seperti yang eomma dan appa lakukan."

Ucapan polos yang terlontar dari mulut putranya sukses membuat Kibum tersedak dan hampir menyemburkan minuman yang sedang diteguknya sebelum kemudian terbatuk dengan suara pelan.

Kibum menyapu mulutnya dengan menggunakan serbet putih dan menatap kearah Siwon yang balas menatapanya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur takjub, benar-benar-benar tidak menyangka putrany bisa melakukan hal sejauh itu pada teman barunya.

"Ini pasti karena kau membawa pengaruh buruk." tuding Kibum pada Siwon yang hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan."

Kibum melotot kearah Siwon seolah berkata: Kau mesum dan selalu menciumku didepan Minho. Dan semua ini salahmu.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas. Bukan salahnya kalau Minho mewaris sepenuhnya gen darinya termasuk bagaimana hormone mereka bekerja lebih aktif saat berada didekat orang yang disukai, yang mana menjelaskan kenapa Minho bisa kehilangan ciuman pertamanya diusia empat tahun.

Tetapi Minho tentu saja masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti konsep dari tindakan yang telah dia lakukan dan hal-hal kecil yang bocah itu kerjakan, masihlah membutuhkan peran serta kehadiran mereka sebagai orang tua untuk membimbing diusianya yang masih begitu muda sekarang. Tetapi ketika waktunya tiba nanti, mereka akan sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka melihat tumbuh kembang putra mereka dan akan mengenangnya sebagai bagian dari masa-masa penuh kebahagiaan pernikahan mereka.

**FIN**


End file.
